Spirited Away: After Story
by Kurokami Anko
Summary: After Chihiro left the spirit world, she begin to feel anxious. She really want to meet haku, yet in these 12 years, there's no sign of him or that world. She comes back there every year to find nothing. Can she really meet him again after her long waiting?


**Spirited Away: After Story (1)**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY. IT IS WORK OF STUDIO GHIBLI WHICH I LOVE SO MUCH. BUT, SINCE IT IS A FAN FICTION OF MINE, THOSE WHO WANT TO COPY IT PLEASE ADD MY PROFILE. THANK YOU.

* * *

I have waiting him for so long time. Almost twelve years, I think. He promised me twelve years ago, that we'll meet again someday. At that time, I believed him and ran without looking back. I just ran crossing the field that can transformed into a big river and held back my tears. It was my own decision to left that world and went home with my parents, after all. But, in the end, it was hurting me so much that I always have dream about him until now. He talked to me with his back, "I promised you, Chihiro, but not now. It's not the right time."

"And when is the right time, Haku? I've been waiting you for so long," I answered him with holding my tears. Then, if he not just disappeared, I woke up with my phone ringing.

* * *

"Hey, Chihiro! You are daydreaming again? For goodness sake! What are you thinking about, Chihiro?" Out of the blue, my vision of the beautiful white dragon disappeared, change with the vision of my best friend's worried face.

"Eh, am I? Uh, I just think about…. sort of things?" _I was thinking about Haku._

"Are you sick? Or maybe… do you have a new boyfriend?"

"Of course not! Don't think something weird, Liz!"

"Then, what is it, my friend, Chihiro? No, my BEST FRIEND, Chihiro?" _Crap! She just emphasized my weakness!_

 _"_ Uh, no… nothing. Really it's nothing you must be bothered about! Uh oh! I must shop for tonight's dinner! See you tomorrow, Liza!" I run without looking back. Just like I did twelve years ago.

 _Yes, like twelve years ago._

* * *

Today is August 16. It's the same day when I trapped into the spirit world. In these 12 years, once a year at this day, I always back to where I entered the spirit world before. A year after I left that world, I went back there by myself just to find that world again. But, I didn't find it. In following year, I went there again, just to find no clues again. I do it every year after that. Still, nothing happened as before.

Day by day, my waiting for him just likes a dream. I've waited him for so long, yet I still can't meet him or enter that spirit world. If things keep going like this, I'm afraid my feelings towards him will gradually loose. Just like that world and me. Thanks to my dreams every night that I don't forget him. I know he is there, though he is just a spirit, a river spirit. I've fallen in love with him since he saved me. Then, fate let us meet again in Yubaba's bathhouse. It was the second encounter of us that let me grew feelings toward him (which I hope he feel the same way as me).

Today, I go to the old station (and again, I found nothing but a wide field full of grass and an old town). As I did years before, I explore the town that likely be left by its people. When I trapped in the spirit world, the houses which seems like restaurant was filled with fresh, delicious, and hot foods. Those foods made my parents transformed into a pig, after all. But now, I didn't find any single food, just like years before. I went to a huge building that once is Yubaba's bathhouse, a place where I met Haku, Kamajii, Rin, and No Face. I wonder about how they are doing now. I hope they are doing just fine.

Night finally falls. But, the field is remaining. Twelve years ago, it would transform into a big river, and there would be a big ship that brought its spirit passengers. Now, as years before, there are no change at all. Knowing this, I cry with a loud sound, a very loud one that I couldn't let it burst in my apartment every night. Tonight, I just let it out, hoping that somebody I knew twelve years ago would hear it and come for me.

Once again, emptiness, coldness, and the sound of wind accompany me in my desperateness.

* * *

 _How was it? It just the part one. Hope you like it~ :)_

 _I would like to welcome your good review after all~~_


End file.
